


If you like piña coladas..

by manny_luthordanvers7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on the song escape (if you like piña coladas), F/F, Fluff, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manny_luthordanvers7/pseuds/manny_luthordanvers7
Summary: After the reveal, Lena and Kara got a bit distanced. One day Kara meets this person on Twitter and they become friends. When they decide to meet up at the Noonan's the girl who shows up is Lena, because of course it would be."Oh, it's you"Or, they get distant only to meet again through stan Twitter.





	If you like piña coladas..

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time publishing any thing on ao3 and I'm kinda nervous. Hope you like it, it's small but was just a warm up for me. Hope you enjoy!

After the reveal, Kara and Lena talked and decided that things hadn't changed. Lena forgave her and Kara swore to never keep anything from her again. And, although they remained friends, things worn off a little.

They got a bit distanced, didn't see each other so frequently, and lost a bit of contact. Kara was sad and worried about it, but decided that it was best if she gave Lena some space. Whenever she was ready, things would go back to normal.

But they didn't really.

Months had passed and things remained cold between them. And Kara remained sad. There was nothing that could be done, Kara had messed things up forever and hated herself for it. She loved that woman, Lena was her best friend and always made Kara want to be better.

One day, after weeks of seeing her sister in such mood, Alex suggested that Kara meet other people, enjoyed her free time to go on social medias and talked to people outside their bubble and maybe even find someone interesting. Of course Alex knew that Kara was in love with the CEO, but she wouldn't be the one to break the news, the hero needed to realize that on her own.

Kara gave it a try, and spent more time on Twitter and Instagram and had more contact with society in general. On one of these days, when she was on her b99's fan account, she bumped into this account, who was also a fan of b99, and they started talking.

They discovered that they had so much in common, like their love for piña coladas and rainy days (besides, obviously, their love for Brooklyn 99), their shared hate for yoga, and that they lived in the same city.

Kara didn't talked about this anonymous girl to anyone, not even Alex, and found herself rather fond of the lady. One day, they planned to meet up at a bar called Noonan's, so they could escape their usual lives. Kara sat in a table near the wall, and waited for _*IWantItThatWay99*_ to show up at the cafe with sweaty hands and uneasy feet.

She was 10 minutes early, and when these minutes rolled up a female figure on sneakers and jeans showed up at the door. Kara knew that was the girl, because they had talked before and the girl told her how she'd be looking. But Kara also recognized that walk, those curves, the shape of her face. It was undoubtedly Lena Luthor.

The figure reached the table Kara was sat at, and when Lena saw who was the other woman, the only thing she could say was a slightly surprised "Oh, it's you", because, of course it would be Kara Danvers.

How could it not be? She was the only person who Lena had such connection with, personally or through Twitter.

They laughed lightly and Kara stepped closer to Lena, holding her arms out a little. The reporter missed Lena so much, and couldn't stand seeing her and not touching her. Lena looked in her eyes with softness on her own and a sweet smile on her lips and stepped into the blonde's embrace. They held each other for longer than usual, breathing each others scent and just enjoying being close again.

They separated and sat down, hands never really letting go.

"So, I didn't know that you were fond of piña coladas. I always saw you as this super elegant person who only had elegant drinks like wine and whiskey. Wish I had known that side of you earlier." It was surreal being close to Lena again, like, how does she make conversation? Besides, thinking of Lena was something, but seeing her face to face was another. It was almost as if she had forgotten how the CEO's beauty got her flushed.

"There were somethings we never knew about each other... " the tension got a little denser and Kara's heart ached in her chest, waiting for the inevitable confrontation about her secret, "like how you are a b99's fan and never told me. How could you do that? We could have watched the new season together! " Lena laughed and Kara breathed out a relieved giggle.

Conversation between them kept light and they talked about pretty much everything. When the Noonan's closed, they got a cab and went to Kara's place. After an hour or so, they were sat on Kara's couch, next to each other, and conversation had eased a little.

"I missed you, these past months." Kara was playing with the hem of her shirt, a little shy to talk about the time they spent away, "We got a little distant and I wanted to give you some space, but I was really sad and just wanted to invade your office and hug you until I got tired" "I thought I had lost you because I was a coward and kept from you that I was Supergirl, so Alex said that I should do something instead of beating myself up in my mind. That's when I started talking to you, but not really you, you know, your account" Lena chuckled softly and Kara followed her in that, looking up to see Lena looking at her intently.

"I'm sorry. At first I was still super mad, you know? So I wasn't really on the mood to talk to you. Then I started missing you really bad, but I was really hurt. One day I wondered, why does it hurt so much? And I thought about all the times that you left lunch earlier to save someone, and that fight you had with Reign and I could have lost you _so_ _many_ _times_. My family had done so many bad things to you. I tried to prevent me and you from more drama by ending our friendship in some way." Her eyes got watery as she spoke, and Kara held the other woman's hands in hers, drawing small circles with her thumbs in Lena's palms. "That's when I met your account, and talking to you helped ease a bit of the pain. I'm really sorry I pushed you away"

"It's okay, I kind of deserved it. Made me realize how much I need you, and uh, also how much I love you." The blonde's heart was beating wildly in her chest. It was the first time she was saying her feelings out loud. And yeah, she really did love Lena. With all her heart.

"Love me like.. Friends? Or... you know.."

"Uh, more than friends." She nervously scratched the back of her head "Woah this is bad, I shouldn't have said this at all. Hm, it's okay if you don't feel the same you know, we can just pretend it never happened. This is so awk-" Kara's rambling is interrupted by soft lips gently pressing onto her own. They stay like that for a few seconds, until Lena parted a little to say "I love you too, dummy"

"More than best friends? " Kara shyly asked

Lena chucked lightly "Yes Kar, more than best friends"

They kissed again, still smiling and Kara felt like she was about to start floating. She should have told Lena sooner if she knew things would flow this way. She was really happy.

*Escape starts playing randomly in the back while they kiss, like it's a movie and this is the cheesy end (which it is) *


End file.
